


The Missing Cookies

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Family, Interrogation, missing cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Someone stole the cookies, and two of the best FBI agents need to find the person responsible for this.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Missing Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 17TH / 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm not late this time :) I'm back for day 17 of this advent calendar with a Jemily OS! I hope you'll like it.

“Where are they?” asked Emily, standing in front of the dining table with her arms crossed. JJ was next to her, sitting down. In front of them were their children : Henry and Rose. They were calm, not doing anything, just sitting at the table, looking at their mothers. 

“I asked you a question” repeated Emily. 

“Kids” said JJ. 

“I said. Where. Are. They?” 

Still no answer. “You know exactly where they are, in fact, I know for sure that you stole them, and trust me, it’s not going to take long for you to confess”. said Emily. 

“Do you want anything to eat? Something to drink?” asked JJ softly. 

Rose almost said something but her brother interrupted her “C’mon Rosie, can’t you see they’re playing the “good cop/bad cop” game?” whispered Henry. “We won’t need anything, and we won’t say anything” he said, louder this time. 

Emily almost growled in frustration, but the first thing she had learnt in the academy was that she needed to have that poker face during the whole interrogation. She couldn’t show emotions because the unsub would take advantage of it, and they would end up in a position of power. “Kitchen” said the brunette to her wife, who followed her to the kitchen. 

“Damn it, we taught them well” said JJ, shaking her head. 

Emily crossed her arms “We’re gonna have to step it up” 

“You’re not saying…”

“Yes, absolutely”. 

A few minutes later, Emily was in Henry’s room. She was sitting in his chair while the boy was sitting on his bed. 

“Separate interviews? That’s your tactic?” asked the little boy seriously. 

Emily raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. Henry raised an eyebrow too, showing her that he was ready for anything she was about to throw at him. 

“Bring it on Prentiss” he said, cracking a sarcastic smile. 

“Here’s the fact : we cooked together, all of us. When the cookies were ready, we put the frosting on it, then we let it cool off on the counter.”

“Absolutely”

“Then mom and me started cleaning upstairs”

“Yes”

“You were downstairs with your sister watching TV, am I right?” 

“Yes”

“Then when we came back downstairs, half of the cookies were gone”

“So?”

“Tell me what happened, you won’t be punished”

“Okay…” Henry looked down while Emily almost smiled, proud of herself. “Francois did it”

“Excuse me?” Emily was confused.

“He stole  Cap'n Turbot’s boat and got lost” 

“What?” 

“In Paw Patrol, Rose insisted on watching that”. 

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. 

  
  


In the mean time, JJ was in Rose’s room, sitting in front of her on the floor. 

“You know, mama and me aren’t going to be mad if you tell us what happened”

“Nothing happened” said Rose, playing with her train. 

“You love Frozen II, right?” 

Stars appeared in her daughter’s eyes as soon as JJ said that name. 

“You know...If you tell me who did it, maybe we can watch it together later?” 

“A movie is not worth my integrity” said Rose, still focused on her train. 

JJ laughed “How old are you already?”

Rose proudly showed her three fingers and a bright smile. JJ’s heart melted, she couldn’t keep a straight face. 

“You won, let’s go downstairs”

The whole family met downstairs. Emily and JJ had come to the conclusion that no one did it and the ghost had taken them. 

Rose pulled on her mother’s shirt. JJ got down on her knees and her daughter whispered in her ear “can we watch the movie anyway?”. 

The woman smiled, she couldn’t resist. Rose smiled and jumped on the couch while JJ pressed play. 

An hour later, Rose was snuggled against her mother while they were singing the lyrics of “show yourself”. JJ loved these moments with her daughter. She wished moments like these would last forever. The woman started playing with the little girl’s hair, which almost made her fall asleep, but she loved that movie too much to stop watching it, so she used her little hands to keep her eyes open. JJ looked at her and softly laughed.

Emily was playing cards with Henry. They had always had this competitive relationship which they both loved. Henry loved Emily and considered her like his mom, and Emily loved the little boy as her son, much to the delight of JJ, who was filled with joy at the sight of this family that she had always dreamed of. 

What none of them saw, was their dog, with frosting all over his face, quietly sleeping in the corner of the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! Thank you Melissa for giving me the idea of the Frozen II movie :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a comment/some kudos, it helps a lot! I'll be back tomorrow for day 18 with an Ellie/Aster OS (from The Half Of It). 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
